


Gingerbread Miracle

by TomboyishHikarin



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-04-21 08:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomboyishHikarin/pseuds/TomboyishHikarin
Summary: The spirit of New Year tries to gift every child. However, some overshadowed children stay with the feeling of grief.Mel Yumegatari, the little heroine of her fairytale, decided to save Seiji Kido, the evil king, whose heart was wrapped in black. They got into one wonderful New Year story.
Relationships: Mel Yumegatari/Seiji Kido
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Gingerbread Miracle

That Cho-Tokyo was devoured by bustling.  
It portrayed hackneyed Pre-New Year landscape. Procrastinated every responsibility on the close date, residents was devastating every shop-window. Someone desired to make a memorable gift to beloved tots, who keep guarding Christmas tree in hope to meet the real Miracle. Others presented their houses as the most gorgeously decorated paradise in whole Cho-Tokyo. Generally, this New Year is welcomed with expectation and such a warming feeling.  
However, there were apathetic people, who are not blessed by this celebration. Amagasa Meiru, who even hadn’t made any pathetic plan for this night. «That dull day was for boastful creatures» as he claimed.  
Or Ichibanboshi Hikaru, the model, jaded by fans. He decided to meet that New Year with his beloved Mother in far-faraway quit place.  
But the hollow child was only one person. Who is famous in chess playing, Kido Seiji. The boy was sitting on the bench, putting his head down. 

«This special day is opened for everyone, but not for me. And how I suppose to celebrate it, when no one here beside»?

The consciousness of the little genius was wrapped by those words, full of hopeless. He remembered previous years, where parents only required Seiji’s good marks but not his happy mood. The chess player had been alone, no any soul could support him. Seiji’s heart was overfilled with painful envy, where he was considering how his peers were walking altogether with shining smiles.

«Come to consciousness, my Master»

The owner of that cold voice was Seiji Kido’s Buddy, Lostknight Nero Lance. The horse, made by obsidian, had given a cardboard cup of coffee his Master. The smell of it could return every child to fairytale and seal all sorrows. However, Seiji, hadn’t been changed by emotions, had taken a cup of coffee.

“Thank you” Answered the boy with feeling of grief. “I understood your calculations on the field”

“It’s Raf coffee with ginger” Nero foretelled the next Seiji’s question. “It’s my pleasure to make my Master happy”. 

«Come on Mel, some courage»!

The vigorous voice, full of positive energy, insisted little fragile girl, who was wearing a funny cotton candy hat, to make a first brave step. The owner of the voice was marvelous fairy from Dungeon World, Emma. 

“But Mel couldn’t to approach him” The girl was a bit scared like an enchanting creature. “What, if that boy would be the Evil King, he turned Mel into stone?”

“You know, I’m here and always protect you!” The fairy in red was determined. “So, sorry not sorry, but I’ll make you approach him!”

Suddenly Emma pushed her Buddy. Mel was walking by clumsy gait, trying to reach Seiji. But suddenly Mel slipped, crushed into Seiji. Coffee spilled on his coat.  
Mel shouted. She felt, that His Highness was in the great anger. However, Kido was such depressed. He stand up and decided to go home.

«Hold on! Mel has something to say.» 

Filled by courage, the little princess of her story made the chess player listen to her. Numbed, Seiji, stared, required to not waste his time.

«Uh… Oh… Mel just wants to invite Seiji to celebrate New Year altogether».

Suddenly something resonating touched chess soul. He didn’t expect, that someone would dare to make him go along. However, had remembered those plagued experiences, he mumbled

“And how may I help you, huh?”

“Mel considered your lonesome. It’s a pain to watch that for her. Mel wants to save every heart especially of this Evil King.”

Seiji has understood, that this girl made by sugar is talking seriously. So, nothing to lose, maybe she will lead to tea table.

«And now, Mr. Evil King should understand, that he have to help Mel, otherwise he would get The Bad Ending».

The girl imagined herself as heroine of her own fairytale. Emma understood the sign and gave her hamper, full of New Year treats: ginger cookies, caramel sticks, chocolate patterns.  
Embarrassed by that daring move, «The King» took hamper.  
Mel, Seiji and also Nero Lance and Emma planned to visit every Cho-Tokyo house. Knocked in one house, Mel greeted the owner of home:

«Meet Happy New Year!” 

After the words, Seiji presented candy to owner.

«Oh, what a sweet girl with her nice helper»!

Children were blessed by every resident. They had a good time, especially Seiji, who had a great pleasure, presenting candies.

“I assume, you had had a word with my Master to make that”

Nero said it with wonder. Made a delicate laugh, fairy admitted:

“Oh, my Mel felt sadness, when she considered how your Master was devoured by solitude. And we made a solution to celebrate New Year altogether!”

Turned, Nero Lance hadn’t recognized his Master. Seiji was smiling like an innocent child. Is Mel the real fairy, who cures every sorrow?  
When every Cho-Tokyo resident was gifted, Mel took Seiji’s hand and went home. Seiji was embarrassed but Emma was amazed by courage of her precious Buddy. And now another Seiji is on the stage.

«Aw, here our precious princess»!

Mel’s Mother greeted her sweet daughter. Like the tot, this woman is also nice and delicate.

«Mel came with her helper»!

“Good day to you, Mrs”

Seiji was polite like prince in fairytale.

“Oh, aren’t you this famous chess player?” 

It seems, like Mel’s Mother is glad to see him. 

“I’m so proud of my little daughter, that she has enough determination to make friends like you. But sorry, our chess hero should change cloths”.

The woman giggled and put off Seiji’s coat. She decided to take it to laundry. The boy was enchanted by that caring move. 

“Oh, sorry, Mommy, but Mel and Seiji must occupy the kitchen for our New Year!” 

Mel put off outer clothing and took Seiji to kitchen.

“It’s time to make a ginger house. Mel and Seiji will be builders”

After that Mel gave Seiji light pink apron. The boy had no choice. He looked unseriously, but he wanted to help his princess.  
Emma snapped her fingers, changing Mel’s appearance. Now this girl was wearing velvet pink dress with blue ribbons. Seiji wanted to show his delight, but all what he did is weak smile.  
Seiji was not so good in cooking. He could spill milk or mix ingredients not so well. But Mel wasn’t upset. She continued cheering up her friend.  
The children built such a delicious gingerbread house. The last is leave to oven.  
While the gingerbread house was cooked, Seiji decided to make Mel happy. He cleaned the kitchen. Mel was embarrassed by that knight deed. Is it possible, that “Evil King” is actually not so evil?  
Mel called Seiji to accompany her beneath the fireplace by sitting on soft chairs. 

“The king’s heart has been melted. Mel’s mission is complete”!

The girl said that with such a triumph.

“All those years of my existence I wondered in the labyrinth of fate”

Seiji has shown his life aura. 

“My dream was to be beloved by everyone. You know, feedback is warm like this gingerbread coffee. But I was overshadowed by another star…”

Mel understood, who was mentioned. It was prince Subaru Hoshiyomi, who could show the future only wise people. 

“Hoshiyomi was praised by everyone, while I was decaying in the darkness. Even my parents had forgotten about me, because there was another genius who passed international test. I tried to study more, but despair devoured me …”  
“But in the end every prince finds his princess”  
“By those words Mel was insisting that every person had own place in the world”

“The chess king should continue search for happiness which will be his reward!”

Those words were such an inspiration for Seiji. Now he is blessing the destiny, which met him with such a sweet princess.  
Oven called children for taking gingerbread house. Mel rushed into kitchen. Modestly peering, Seiji noticed such a miracle. It was a deliciously smelling house, standing on the chess field. This smell can take away to Wonderland.

“Wants His Highness to help Mel with decorating?”  
“With a great pleasure, my dear princess”

They sat beside each other, decorating that house with colorful glaze. It was a wonderful story for Emma from Dungeon World of Folktales. Nero Lance also had appeared. He had changed his appearance. Now he was resembling little obsidian anthropomorphic knight. Finally, Nero can listen to his Buddy’s pulse. That’s why he became SD. Seiji is not only a Master, but a dedicated friend.  
New Year is appearing. Mel looked at the window. Lights of toys sealed the darkness. Children’s laugh filled the streets.  
In one place the head of Buddy Police with blue hair couldn’t calm himself, because he felt something suspicious. His Buddy, the emerald dragon with funny knife on the head tried to calm his friend. While another guy, who was the scientist with green hair, bought sweets for party, the purple little dragon was glowing in the darkness. Along children, there were playing man in sport form and young woman with ginger hair. 

«I never forget you, Mel»

It was a promise. Usually, Mel considers Seiji with greedy smile especially during Violence Vanity events. But now this child has reborn. 

«Oh, here you are, my sweet children! Here gifts»!

Mother called children to see something under Christmas tree. Children noticed many brightly decorated boxes. It’s time to find something. 

«You got older, Seiji»

That fairytail considered blond boy with star on the forehead. He was wearing red Christmas costume. Was he a spirit of New Year who decided to gift all Cho-Tokyo? The boy was sitting on the gold dragon with angelic rainbow wings. 

«Let’s go, Cross. May we continue bringing happiness»…

The Dragon dedicatedly nodded and both of them flown away to make miracle.

**Author's Note:**

> It's Mel/Seiji.  
Emma's appearance from Heisei Fighters.


End file.
